


Miraculous Sailor Moon [One-Shot]

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, Miraculous Sailor Moon, One Shot, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get trapped in a strange world by a new akumatized villain, Televisor. In this strange new world that looks just like Tokyo, Japan, the two heroes become separated and must find a way to defeat Televisor, find each other, and get back home. Marinette finds herself falling right into a mysterious girl who has secrets of her own. Chat Noir and Ladybug are going to need all the help they can get in this foreign land.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Crossover Favorites





	Miraculous Sailor Moon [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/gifts).

> The time is set when Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts are old enough to be in college (over 18) due to Usagi's more adult relationship with her fiance, Chiba Mamoru. All of these characters are full adults within the context of this story because I am not personally comfortable with writing a young high schooler in a relationship with a college student. In this scenario, Chiba Mamoru is a college graduate and likely works as a professor (to keep a realistic age difference between Usagi and Mamoru). I hope you all understand! As a side note, don't worry; Sailor Neptune and Uranus are still very much in love.

# [A One-Shot]

"Usagi!" 

Usagi stirred and mumbled as she said something about wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. As she tossed under the massive sheets, a warm and soft fuzz tickled her face. She sought to reach for the warmth and yanked the small creature it belonged to, only to be greeted by a surprised yowl and a painful scratch to her face.

"Ouch!" Usagi leaped up in surprise, her face stinging where her black cat had marred her cheek. She ignored her cat's rant as she turned to glance at her clock only to tumble out of bed from shock, bringing the blankets with heard she screamed in horror. 

"I'm going to be late for college!"

\--

"I don’t think we are in France anymore, Tikki." Marinette trembled as she walked amongst the crowd of students, none of their faces familiar. She had been on a mission only hours ago, chasing down the latest akumatized villain of Hawk Mouth, Televisor. She had fought him alongside her trusty sidekick, Chat Noir, in the streets of Paris when they had followed him into a giant TV store. 

He sprung the trap for them inside, taking control of the TVs, and before she knew it, Marinette had found herself in a strange foreign nation called Japan. She had learned of Japan in her world, of course, but for some reason, she felt odd here. Almost like a real person who had been stretched out onto a flat surface or a 2D animation. 

She still saw the world as the same, but it no longer felt like the reality she lived in. The worst part is that no one seemed to understand her, and Marinette knew only a bit of Chinese, much less Japanese, and she was so horribly lost. Marinette wondered if Chat Noir was alone right now as well and if he had also transformed back and was just as lost as she was. She could only hope that maybe she could find someone, anyone to help. 

_Right now, I would even take a Guardian Angel_. Marinette wished, and only a few moments later, as if her wish had been heard, she managed to stumble into someone as she walked around the streets of Tokyo.

\--

_Well, this certainly was uncomfortable._ Adrien glanced back and forth between the strange school and even stranger students. He had only ever seen such odd uniforms before in anime. 

"迷子になったの？[Excuse me, are you lost?]" A tall man approached from behind, startling Adrien. 

Adrien turned to meet face to face with a tall gentleman with deep eyes and dark hair. He looked very mature, wearing a classic black suit and quite a few years older than Adrien. Thankfully, Adrien knew a bit of Japanese, thanks to his fencing partner, who was fluent in Chinese, Japanese, French, and English. Enough, at least, to know what the man had asked.

"私は日本に新しい学生です[I am a new student in Japan]." He spoke in broken Japanese, his French accent still thick, gesturing to himself. 

The gentleman nodded, recognizing his accent. It relieved Adrien a bit when he immediately switched to French, a welcome surprise for him. 

"I can show you where to go. Do you have your class chart?" He spoke perfect French, so much so it even amazed Adrien.

The stranger spoke so eloquently it even shocked Adrien. He could tell by the glances that the man got from bystanders that he was definitely popular with the girls, and a couple of the schoolgirls giggled as they heard him speaking French. 

"What is wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The gentleman asked. 

As those words clicked into Adrien's mind, he gave a broad smile. This stranger was, without a doubt, his new role model.

\--

Marinette blushed and apologized for probably the hundredth time that day as she walked alongside a beautiful girl who was close to her age. A few moments ago, she had helped the girl up and quickly gave her back her glasses, even though they were a bit bent from their collusion with Marinette. 

Ami Mizuno, as the girl had introduced herself, was a brilliant girl and knew Marinette's words right away. She smiled and forgave Marinette instantly, despite her insistence, and actually offered to help Marinette find her friend. 

Marinette didn't mention that she was a hero, but that she had lost her friend. It was a bit hard to explain that you came through a TV and belonged to a different dimensional world, even if she was sure that Ami would be the most likely to know precisely what she was saying.

She had to keep these secrets to herself to protect her identity, and she was glad that Ami didn't press her to answer every question.

"Stay with me for today, okay? Not many of the people here know French. If you know any English, you will be less likely to draw too much attention. I'll tell the teacher that you are my sister visiting from America and you are doing a project on Japan. We look alike, and the teachers trust me, so you should be able to get away with it if you can try to stick to English." Ami explained with a smile as she walked them to her college nearby. 

"I think I can... " Marinette tripped over herself as she realized she was still speaking French, and quickly corrected herself, "I-I can do that!"

"Good, " Ami nodded proudly as she spoke English back. 

She followed shortly behind Ami, feeling absolutely nauseous with the feeling of unfamiliar faces. They walked through the school gate, and Ami took Marinette to the office to explain her situation to the teachers. Marinette was relieved to see that Ami easily won the teachers over with their little story. She was definitely popular with all the teachers, and Marinette could see why.

As they headed to Ami's class, Marinette walking shortly behind in her step, she saw a pearl of profound wisdom that held Ami in the highest regard amongst her peers. 

Marinette felt her anxieties soften a bit as she followed in toe with the woman at the head to help guide her, and hoped that maybe someday she could be that wise herself when she got older. 

They stepped into the class together, and Marinette reminded herself to speak in English as Ami's classmates watched her. 

Once again, her nerves tightened up, feeling a bit homesick now that she was here. She stuttered and tripped on her words, her face going pale as she was overwhelmed.

"M-my name is Mario… Marimay… M-Marietta! I am from Can-- I am American!" Sputtering, she felt her face burn red in absolute embarrassment as she was met with a few giggles from the girls in Ami's class. 

Ami smiled gently, knowing that Marinette was just trying to do her best, and took over. She gently patted Marinette's shoulder in comfort and spoke for her. Marinette was surprised when she found that Ami, however, was almost as shy as she was. It really surprised Marinette after she had been so confident around teachers! 

"U-um. Yes, thanks for the introduction, little sis. Marinette… is from America, t-to do a project on Japan. Okay, to our seats quickly, then, thanks!" Ami looked flustered as she rushed them into seats that were beside each other. 

Marinette sat there a bit stunned, a giggle rising from her chest and washing away her worries and fears. Ami blushed a bit as she saw Marinette laughing, before joining her as they laughed together. Maybe it wasn't so bad here after all.

\--

Adrien studied the gentleman as they walked to a more private place after he had requested it. He watched the man's every move with excitement, aspiring to be that classy and brazen. But he knew that he had a limited amount of time to find Ladybug and find the akumatized villain before things started to go bad, and for some reason, Adrien felt he could trust this stranger with this secret. 

They stopped in a park near the school, the seasonal autumn colors burning the trees in vibrant orange, red, and yellow. Adrien could see one of the last Sakura trees shedding its blossoms. He had never seen one before and walked under the canopy, and the gentleman followed suit. 

"It's a bit hard to explain, but can you keep a secret?" Adrien looked thoughtfully into the man's eyes, and he knew if the man was lying or not.

"You have no idea how many I already have, kid." He mused before adding, "But from the look on your face, it must be something big."

"Please, the safety of this world depends on it." Adrien looked more serious than he had ever been. He didn't reveal his identity lightly, after all. 

"This world?" The look on the gentleman became serious at the mention of doom, "Alright, I'm listening."

"To be honest, I am not from this world. I was dragged here along with a friend of mine, and most likely, an evil man is here as well. In my world, a man known as Hawk Moth takes over the darkness in people's hearts and twists their inner desires into hurting innocent people. My partner, Ladybug, is a superhero who fights off these bad guys… and so am I. Your world could be in danger." Adrian explained, as well as he could. 

The gentleman didn't smile or crack a laugh, nodding his head gently. 

"If what you are saying is true... Then there is someone who I think can help us. You see, I am a bit of a hero myself." The gentleman smiled and winked as he pulled a red rose from his inner pocket. "My name is Mamoru Chiba, and you won't regret trusting me." 

As he spoke, the flower burst into flames, and like magic, a black top hat and a white mask appeared in his hands. He put on his mask and top hat and yanked out a black cape with red lining from his suit as well. 

"I am better known as Tuxedo Mask, however."

\--

Usagi was halfway to school when she got a call on her cell phone. She held her bread slice in her hand as she answered the call with the other and was absolutely delighted to hear her boyfriend's voice.

"Usagi-chan, I need you to call all your friends together and meet at Rei's place. Something bad is coming this way, and we will need all the Sailor Scouts together for this one." Mamoru explained. 

"What about school? Mom will kill me if she finds out I skipped." Usagi asked, but from his serious voice, she knew what he was going to say.

"I know, I'm sorry about the school, but the world needs Sailor Moon, my Pork-Bunnikins ." He spoke lovingly, calling Usagi by her least favorite nickname. 

"Oh, alright, but just this once! I'll meet you there once I gather the others." Usagi felt her whole face bursting as she was overwhelmed by Mamoru's teasing. He always knew just how to drive her crazy, especially since they became more intimate. 

Even after they got engaged, he would tease her into oblivion because he knew how much it made her blush and squirm, which he found to be adorable. She trembled by how embarrassing it could be, but she still loved the absolute dork anyways. If the ladies knew how playfully mean he could be, they wouldn't last a day.

Usagi shook her head out of cloud nine and got serious, however. There would be time to flaunt later. For now, she had a world to save for the fiftieth time this week.

She dialed up on the phone, and she knew exactly who to call first. 

\--

Ami excused her 'sister' and herself from the classroom as her phone buzzed. She glanced from Marinette to the hallway as she chatted on the phone in Japanese. Marinette had no real idea as to what she was saying, but it sounded dire. Marinette feared that the villain Televisor had shown himself. Without the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir, she knew the people of this world would be in trouble. 

As Ami clicked off the phone, she turned to excuse herself to the teacher and then spoke to Marinette with a grave expression. 

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but we have to get you to safety, " Ami regarded Marinette in French now that they were jogging down the school staircase until they came to a stop at the first floor. Ami glanced around, spotting an empty classroom, and heading towards it. 

“What’s going on? Has a villain been spotted?” Marinette asked worriedly. 

Ami paused for a moment before nodding, “Not yet, but its dark presence is all over this place. A friend of mine will take you somewhere safe, out of harm's reach.”

Marinette bit her lip, debating if she should pretend to go along with it or not. There was no time for Marinette to run around and find another place to transform with Ami watching her like a hawk.

“Wait… I can fight too.” Marinette decided that she could trust Ami, hoping she would understand.

“What are you talking about?” Ami asked, seeming more concerned than confused, but her eyes showed that she suspected their meeting was fate.

“Tikki, you can come out now.” Marinette glanced at her designer coin purse.

A black and red bug flew out of the bag in past Ami’s vision in a flash. Ami watched in amazement as the creature hovered and danced in midair despite the lack of any signs of wings. She could see a faint mystical glow surrounding the creature and found herself in silent awe. Ami could feel this creature’s magical pull that made her magical pendant hidden under her collar hum in response. 

"You... You have magic too?" The creature called Tikki spoke, her bug eyes staring at Ami in fascination.

"Well, not exactly," Ami muttered, still dazed by the site of such an odd creature.

She really wanted to study this magical creature, but she knew that it would have to wait.

"But I can feel a connection. Interesting, then you are the hero of this world, perhaps?" Tikki giggled excitedly, seeming to want to study Ami as much as Ami wanted to examine Tikki.

"Oh, I'm not exactly the hero, really! I just happen to support her!" Ami blushed somewhat and pulled out her blue pendant with woven gold and a thin blue glass case where the markings of time and space laced and engraved into each circle and moved to match the constellations in perfect sync. In the center was a bright blue sapphire that was long ago carved into the planetary symbol of Mercury ☿. 

Marinette gasped at the sight of such a beautiful pendant. She sighed and pushed back her hair to show her black earrings that changed when she transformed. 

"These are my transformation jewels," Marinette smiled, "Alright, now that the secrets out, let's show Ami who we are. Tikki, spots on!" 

A burst of bright red and dark black mist covered Marinette as she spun and transformed, her mask concealing the face of the girl Ami had only seen seconds ago. Where Marinette stood only moments ago, a superhero in a red suit with black spots now appeared. 

"Marinette... is that really you?" Ami asked in amazement.

She looked so very different from the Sailor Scouts, but her outfit also seemed a bit more practical than a mini skirt and sailor uniform that didn't really change how they looked. 

"Yeah, but this is my superhero identity, Ladybug," Marinette paused to laugh, "You know, it is kinda nice to actually tell someone who I am for once. I never thought that I would be so relieved to share my secret."

"I promise that I will protect your secret with my life," Ami vowed and raised her pendant skyward, "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

As she spoke her transformation, blue bubbles rose from nowhere to cover her as her outfit began to shift. A golden crown with a blue sapphire in the center rested upon her forehead, and a long blue ribbon followed from her sailor suit. The blue mini skirt waived as she stood before Ladybug a bit taller than before, now standing in white high heel boots. 

"My name is Sailor Mercury, and I need you to help me save this world Ladybug!"

\--

(Five hours before this whole mess started)

"I can't believe my favorite show ended so horribly!" Jaune cursed all the French words he could think of as he threw his remote at the television.

He had waited for weeks, months, and then more weeks for his show to come back on. Jaune had always been the number one fan to this show, always wrote fan letters to his favorite cast members, and would stay up late just to catch the release of an episode. 

When his favorite show, Gama no Ouza, had gone on a three-year hiatus, he had waited patiently, marking his calendar and counting down the days for winter to finally arrive along with his cast of characters once more.

Had he complained when he had to wait three years? No. Had he ranted when they revealed that the last season would only be six episodes? Of course not. But when Gama no Ouza took J. Ynare Taurus, the supposed big hero of the show, and killed him off at the very end, Jaune was absolutely crushed. Jaune had invested in J. Ynare Taurus since the beginning, had all the collectibles because J. Ynare was his favorite character. 

Instead, Gama no Ouza had crushed J. Ynare, and in doing so, had broken Jaune's hopes. He sat there long after the credits of the show had gone by and still sat frozen. 

Finally, he found the will to move in his anger as he rose from his entertainment room, which was also his bedroom, and left his mother's house with new determination. 

That's when a dark thought whispered so cunningly to Jaune, promising glory and vengeance for J. Ynare. The sweet voice easily swayed Jaune into accepting, his anger blinded him to what was really going on. 

Before he knew it, he had gone from a normal hormonal teenage boy to Televisor, a nifty entertainer in a striped suit with an old-style clunky TV for a head. 

The TV on his head buzzed with static as a smiley face appeared. 

"Don't you miss," Televisor _clicked_, "the classics?" The TV spoke while changing channels and using character's quotes.

\--

(Back to this chaos again? Cheers, it's five o'clock somewhere)

Usagi found her way to Rei Hino's family temple, wiping off her sweat from climbing up all those stairs. The autumn hills could be seen for miles up here, Tokyo brilliantly lit as the golden sun dipped the world in honey. The world almost looked as if it were on fire as the red and orange colors of the season set the match. 

"Hey airhead," A patient voice startled Usagi from her thoughts. 

Usagi turned to meet with a familiar face of a beautiful raven-haired woman draped in a white and red kimono. 

"Rei!" Usagi teared up a bit, "I have a name, you know."

"You always were a bit of a crybaby," Another woman approached from behind, giggling a bit.

Usagi turned to see her friend, Aino Minako, already dressed in her alter-ego as Sailor V. She was one of the veterans of the Sailor Scouts, and her golden hair brazed in the light of the setting sun. She had deep blue eyes that held a profound love in them. Her yellow miniskirt and sailor uniform fit her well as a virtue of the Goddess of love.

"Prepared as always, Sailor V!" Usagi spoke excitedly.

"Not so much as you, Bunnikins." Tuxedo Mask followed up the cobble steps shortly after Sailor V, bringing a curious boy tailing behind in a black suit and cat ears. 

"Gah! Hunny, you brought the villain with you!" Usagi shouted, fleeing behind Rei's back as protection.

"Urgh, get off me, you dork," Rei grumbled in surprise as Usagi clung to her. 

Chat Noir giggled as he looked at Usagi, seeing her mess of bed head and still wearing her bright pink pajamas. It reminded him of his careless friend, Marinette. His heart ached as he thought of home again, he really missed his friends. 

"Usagi, I think you forgot something important this morning." Tuxedo commented.

Usagi glanced at her outfit as everyone looked at her, blushing as she realized that she had totally forgotten to put on her uniform. 

"Ah! Don't look, I don't want you to see!" Usagi rushed into Rei's temple in embarrassment to borrow her clothes.

"I've seen you in less," Tuxedo Mask snickered softly, enjoying seeing his love acting so cutely.

Eventually, the rest of the group arrived, and Rei transformed into Sailor Mars in a hot blaze of fire after Tuxedo Mask explained that she could trust Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir was now more thankful than ever that his superpowers translated what they were saying in Japanese, and what he was saying back in Japanese. He would definitely have to ask Plagg about how many more languages he could speak and understand with the powers of the Miraculous. 

Usagi eventually came out, noting that everyone was transformed, and Tuxedo Mask explained the situation to her as well. 

"So... You aren't from our planet?" Usagi asked in confusion, "I don't exactly get it, but as long as you aren't a bad guy, I would be happy to have your help."

"Thanks, Usagi," Chat Noir smiled, he was really glad that he had trusted Tuxedo Mask. 

"You really remind me of the person that I love... she can quirky and a bit airheaded sometimes, but she always saves the day. I hope that one day, she can share her identity with me as you and Tuxedo Mask have." Chat Noir chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

Usagi chuckled and nodded as she looked at her group of friends. A silver light surrounded her as she transformed, wearing the proud sailor uniform of the moon. Her pendant lay over her heart in the shape of a golden heart. 

"Chat Noir?" A voice called, pulling his attention from the transformation. 

Chat Noir gasped as he saw Ladybug climb the last of the stairs along with Sailor Mercury. He rushed over to Ladybug, enveloping her in a tight hug. 

"I thought I had lost you," He spoke tearfully as he rubbed into her neck, purring just a bit.

Ladybug rubbed his blonde hair gently, the surprised expression vanishing into one of affection for her partner. 

"I missed you too, kitty." She spoke softly as they pulled away from each other. 

"Ladybug, there is something I want to tell you--" He began only to be interrupted. 

A static ring filled the air as Televisor stood on top of Tokyo Tower singing maniacally. 

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program," _ click _ , "to bring you," _ click-click _ , "Chat Noir and Ladybug!" _ click, _ "fight for your lives!" Televisor sang over Japan's broadcast. 

"Come on, team." Sailor Moon stood beside Ladybug and Chat Noir, "We have a villain to fry!"

Sailors Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, Mercury, Mars, and Venus all stood behind them, ready to fight beside their new friends. 

"Come on, Chat Noir," Ladybug stood confidently at the frontlines, "Let's teach this guy a lesson."

"Yeah..." Chat Noir gently brushed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Ladybug blushed a bit, but she didn't pull away. "Together."

\--

The plan was huge now that Ladybug was leading a team. It might just be the most significant plan she had ever made, and she was counting on everyone to follow her lead. 

Tuxedo Mask was up first, throwing the thorny rose at Televisor's feet. Televisor clicked to the crowd, cheering and laughing, his hands swaying as he bowed. 

"For me?" Televisor clicked and looked to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, leaping down onto the platform to greet them. "What awe!" _click_, "How fantastic!" _click_, "Isn't he marvelous?"_ click-click-click_, "Truly fantastic!" 

"More like downright creepy!" Sailor Mars shouted from above as she leaped down and went for Televisor's face. He turned too quickly, however, and Sailor Mars cried in surprise as she fell into the TV screen. Televisor's face buzzed as she yelled and pounded, her voice muted, trapped inside. 

Sailor Moon gasped in surprise, and Tuxedo Mask quickly pushed her off the platform before it Televisor could swallow both of them with his head. 

Sailor Venus was quick to catch Sailor Moon before she hit the ground, the remaining group now more tense than ever.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried in horror as she witnessed him trapped inside. 

Ladybug stood at the sidelines and pulled out her yo-yo, calling out her lucky charm as they distracted Televisor. It turned into a new Ladybug suit, just a bit larger than her own. She wondered to herself as to just what to do with it.

Televisor twitched, his long body becoming thinner and longer, his head now twice as big as before. 

"So glad you could join us tonight for the big show!" Televisor announced mockingly as he climbed and spun down the tower. 

"I'm the one you want, not them!" Ladybug shouted, waiting for Televisor under the tower. 

Televisor turned to her menacingly, crawling as his body twisted towards her and under the tower. 

"Do it now, everyone!" She shouted as Televisor stood in the center. 

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as he touched one of four of the tower's support beams.

Sailor Jupiter joined him, attacking one of the other support beams in a bright flash of lightning as she called, "Super Supreme Thunder!"

A golden chained whipped around and pulled at the opposite beam, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"World shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted, the ground rumbling as the heroes quickly moved back, and the whole of Tokyo Tower crumbled down on top of Televisor.

Chat Noir glanced around as the debris settled, panicking as Ladybug did not come out from the rubble. 

"Where is Ladybug?" He gasped and ran towards the collapsed structure, digging at the ground desperately. "My lady!" He screamed, tears in his eyes.

"We can't find Sailor Mercury either." Sailor Moon gasped as she tried to find her friend. 

Just as Mars rushed over to help Chat Noir, an eerie crackling began to play from deep within. The collapsed structure started to rumble, and Sailor Mars quickly pulled Chat Noir back as Televisor vacuumed in the tower's steel and metal. As he devoured it, his body twisted and grew until he had gobbled it all down, now the size of Tokyo Tower itself. His head loomed over the group as his massive head covered the sky, and darkness came over the city. 

"Wow, what an excellent meal!" Televisor mocked, using his long arms to latch onto buildings. "I think I will have some more!"

"What have you done to Ladybug?!" Chat Noir shouted in anger. 

"Oh?" Televisor _clicked,_ "She is in here of course!" _click-click,_ "Don't worry, nothing bad ever happens" _click,_ "in my TV land!" _click click click_, "Bad shows don't," _click_, "exist here!" 

"Give her back!" Chat Noir shouted.

"Hm... well you see there is a real dilemma here, buddy," _click_, "because I need your," _click_, "Miraculous!"_ click-click_, "I need to borrow it to pay off the big man." Televisor mocked.

Chat Noir paused as he heard his ring beeping. He wanted to save Tokyo, but how could he do that without Ladybug?

"Come on, buddy," Televisor chuckled as he leaned down, looking very hungry, "You know you are running out of time."

"Just wait a moment," Sailor Moon stood her ground beside Chat Noir, "How do we even know that you have our friends, still? I want you to show me."

"Urgh, fine," _click_, "here is your precious Ladybug" Televisor switched to the screen, and Sailor Mercury stood with a smile on her face as she shouted from inside the television screen. 

"Sabão Spray Freezing!" She yelled, and Televisor screamed in confusion as his body was covered in ice from the inside out.

"Submarine Reflection," Neptune shouted and analyzed him, "Sailor Moon, attack his head!"

Ladybug leaped out from her hiding spot as Sailor Moon launched an attack on Televisor's head. "Silver Moon Crystal Power," She shouted as she threw her power tiara at Televisor's head.

"Noooo!" Televisor cried as the television broke, and the Jaune fell out of the cracked screen along with the rest of the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask. 

Ladybug bowed as she took the Ladybug suit back from Sailor Mercury, who had disguised as Ladybug to trick Televisor and freeze him from the inside out.

She whipped her yo-yo out and caught the dark butterfly, healing it in her magic. Then, she tossed the disguise suit into the air and shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Tokyo Tower stood tall, back together again, and renewed along with everything else Televisor had devoured. As the nightlife came in, Ladybug watched in awe as the Tokyo Tower lit up under the vibrant moon. 

"My lady!" Chat Noir rushed over to Ladybug, whipping his tears as he embraced her. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Chat Noir? It's just like our Eiffel Tower back at home in France." She giggled as she gently brushed his wet face and kissed his forehead. "I'm okay, kitty."

Sailor Moon chuckled as she watched the two from afar and glanced at Tuxedo Mask.

"They definitely remind me of us when we were that age." Sailor Moon blushed. 

\-- 

Ladybug and Chat Noir hurried with Jaune to the TV portal that would lead them back home, taking one last moment to say goodbye to their friends. 

"Thank you, Ami... I hope that someday I can be brave like you." Ladybug bowed as Ami, and the other sailor scouts waved goodbye, Usagi already crying loudly.

"You know, my best friend is clumsy sometimes too," Ami chuckled, "But she the bravest that I know. I know that one day you will get there, too."

"I'll miss you!" Usagi spoke tearfully.

"Oh, come on, Usagi, hold it together," Rei spoke, but there were a few tears in her eyes as well. 

"We will always be friends," the other Sailor Scouts promised. 

Chat Noir glanced at Tuxedo Mask one last time in surprise as he gave Chat Noir one of his roses. 

"Listen, I have some advice on that girl you very obviously like," Tuxedo spoke softly so Ladybug wouldn't overhear, "You can't give up on love, no matter what. Love transcends time, and this is a rose that never dies." 

Chat Noir chuckled and took the rose in his hand, tucking it away for now. 

"Thank you," Chat Noir bowed, and Tuxedo returned it. 

The Sailor Scouts waved and shouted their farewells as Chat Noir and Ladybug escorted Jaune out of the portal. 

\--

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a sigh of relief as they stood back in the TV store. Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she set Jaune down.

"I have to go. You should leave too before you transform back, Chat Noir." 

"Ladybug, please wait!" As she rushed out of the store, Chat Noir followed in a hurry.

"Chat Noir, we talked about this." Ladybug stopped beside the alleyway and shook her head.

"I know," He felt his throat swell as his nerves came over him, pulling out the rose that Tuxedo Mask had given him, "But, at least take this." 

Ladybug hesitated before taking the rose, blushing a little as she held it in her hand. She had long thought about Chat Noir, and perhaps Adrien would never share the feelings she had for him. Lately, she had started to consider Chat Noir. But, now more than ever, she was afraid to be rejected. 

"Chat Noir," Ladybug whispered and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

She quickly pulled back before he could say anything more, vanishing into the alleyway and hiding. Chat Noir sighed as she parted and tucked behind a low roof hidden from view. As he turned back into Adrien, he left his spot in time to spot his close friend Marinette walking down the street. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red tucked in her pocket as she walked. 

His mind rolled and clicked as he thought about Marinette, and all the times she had been close to where Ladybug had previously vanished. 

_ Nah, it was impossible. _ Adrien reassured himself before rushing to catch up to her. 

### [The End?]


End file.
